


Charlie: The Last White Knight

by screamingrose



Category: Alice - Fandom, Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Not graphic gore, little bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingrose/pseuds/screamingrose
Summary: I know that I have a series going on that I should really be working on but I'm on a little bit of a block so here's my first ever fanfic and I thought I might as well post it on here.





	Charlie: The Last White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I have a series going on that I should really be working on but I'm on a little bit of a block so here's my first ever fanfic and I thought I might as well post it on here.

It's the year 1814. Red and White armies met on the battlefield. Kings leading their armies, while Queens sit on their thrones, hoping their husbands would come back. Both fighting for different reasons.

Charlie, 10 years old and a squire for the lead white knight was unbeknownst to these reasons though. His orders were to deliver messages from the king to the troops and the generals. He keeps each slip of paper with the orders tightly in his grasp as he dodges every sword and arrow. His fourth trip to the front a red knight came so close he nearly had Charlie. But Charlie was quick, he escapes but in doing so he loses his nerve and runs towards the woods. 

Three days he spent in the woods, he heard the fighting stop and people cheered. He didn't hear anymore catapults or cries of sorrow and pain. When Charlie came out though he saw pile upon pile of white knights He saw the king dead, the queen was out of sight. Charlie failed as a squire. He failed his King and Queen, and he failed his country. Wonderland fell to the Red Queens power and no one could stop her. Charlie pleaded to the heavens, asking for a savior.

It took 20 years, but his prayer was finally answered. A young woman named Alice came. Too bad he was never able to meet her for he met his demise 2 years before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming, comments are appreciated c:


End file.
